phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sergio Fighters
Super Sergio Fighters is a fighting game available for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS based on the Super Smash Bros series. It features a lot of characters from Sergio's universe and other creations made by their author. Characters Playable characters Super Sergio Fighters/Characters Assist Trophy characters *Spiralsong - Flies towards enemies and rams them with her horn *Nurses Cheryl and Vivi - Heal their summoner *Diane C. Cakes and Alex R. Factori - They fly in different directions slashing at anybody in front of them, but always cross in the same spot. *Silva the Gray Enchantress - Conjures a cloud with either a damaging area of effect or a transforming area of effects. *Black Hammer Officer - From Super Mika Phoenix, Works Like Hammer Bros. *Cloud Rider Soldier - From Super Mika Phoenix. Works Like Lakitu. *Galaxika the Space Demoness - Either Inverts or Mirrors the stage for a short time. *Chronosia the Time Demoness - Slows time for all but the summoner for a short time. *Hiei Akagi - Turns into Elecman H and then Moves around freely while attacking characters with electric projectiles. *Amy Chiyokubo - Latches onto players damages them. Can be attacked and shaken off, but prevents the victim from using recovery moves. *Viralius Deathbird - Leaps around and slashes with his scythe. *Viralina Deathbird - Jumps around and either shoot drills from her hair or slashes foes with her hair. *Yokorona Oniika - Uses her dark lightning attacks to strike foes. *Beta - May Reverse controls, Flip the screen or make all characters invisible. *Sentry Gun - Fires at nearby opponents. Can be destroyed *Mini Sergio Toys - They run at opponents and pummel them Pikmin style *Mii Force Ship - Uses one of the 12 Mii Force weapons by random. It's decided by its color *Belle - Like Midna, she grabs opponents with her hands and throws them around *Nacht - Like Andross, she flies to the background and fires weird-shaped crystals at the opponents *Heilen - Works Like Riki. *'J.U.M.P. Badge assists' **''''Jennifer - Comes down using her Rolling Thunder and then casts lightning bolts **Rhonda - Comes down using her Pinball Mayhem and then strikes the opponents at super speed **Tiffany - Comes down using her Blizzard Barrage and then freezes nearby opponents **Sarah - Comes down using her Corona and then casts a fire pillar around her **Evelyn - Comes down using her Boulder Bounce and pummels nearby opponents Fakemon *Beautygum - Rollout *Ocermaid - Hydro Pump *Campfy - Ember *Stumpine - Razor Leaf *Brawleon - Aura Sphere *Hivannon - Attack Order *Kasprint - Self Destruct *Frixie and Snixie - Fire Spin and Ice Beam *Teslaur - Electric Arrow *Posella - Surf *Neitural - Moonblast *Scorpanium - Metal Claw *Spectroma - Teleport (Leaves behind a trophy) *Coldie - Blizzard *Mikadiant - Dazzling Gleam *Bantamach - Bullet Punch *Dynamike - Flamethrower *Fexidusk - Magma Storm Other *MasterHand.EXE and CrazyHand.EXE (Final boss) **Virus Core (True final boss. Only fought at intensity 5.5 and higher) *Robotic clones of Sergio, Alvaro and Sapphira (Fought in the Robot Horde mode) *Sergio (Boom), Sarah The Hedgehog, Speedster T and Rainbow Blur (Cameo at Sergio's Final Smash) *Mika Phoenix (Cameo at KTG's Final Smash) *Asuka Genesia (Boss in the Oblivion Force Labs Stage) *Primordial Pantheon Gods (Cameo in the Primordial Pantheon Stage) Items *Monster Manor weapons - There are 5 different types. All weapons can be charged to deal more damage **Normal (Spirit Shooter): No special effects **Fire (Candle Cannon): Deals burning damage **Electric (N-1 Plasma Rifle): Deals eletric damage. Paralyzes **Ice (Crystal Cannon): Freezes opponent when charged **Wind (Courtly Combat Fan): Pushes opponents. It can cover more distances when charged up *Assist Trophy - Summons an Assist *Pokeball/Master Ball - Summons a Fakemon. Master Ball contains legendary Fakemon *Cape Feather - During a short time, the user can use their cape like a parachute, similar to ''Super Smash Bros Melee's Parasol. *Beam Sword - Similar to the one of the Super Smash Bros series *Sticky Grenade - Similar to the Gooey Bomb, can be attached to opponents and stays there until it explodes. *Sandvich - Healing item *P-Balloon - Inflates an opponent, leaving them open to attacks *Metal Box - Turns the character into metal, making them heavier *J.U.M.P. Badge - Summons one of the original 5 J.U.M.P. agents (Jennifer, Rhonda, Tiffany, Sarah or Evelyn). Each agent uses her special powers against the summoner's opponents * Phoenix Feather - Similar to the Special Flag, the player must hold this item without getting hit to earn an extra life or a KO to their count, depending on the rules Stages *Battlefield *Cyberspace Limbo (Final Destination-based stage. MasterHand.exe is fought here) *Nacht's Crystal Palace (Peach Castle-based stage) *AlfonsoLand (A stage based on EggmanLand from Sonic Unleashed) *Cyan City Zone (Fourside-based stage) * ?????? * Alter City (Returning stage from OC Clashers) * Wasteland 20XX (Returning stage from OC Clashers) * St Anstar's Haven Colosseum (Returning stage from OC Clashers) * Gray Coal Co. (Set in the world of Team Fortress 2 and based on Wily Castle. A Giant Soldier Bot takes the role of Yellow Devil) * Greenwood Falls (A scrolling stage similar to Delfino Isle. It starts in downtown Greenwood, then takes the fight to the treetops in Greenwood Forest, over to the titular waterfalls themselves, then ends up at Dalton's house & expansion cellar before resetting the cycle) * Oblivion Force Labs (Oblivion Force's Lab where they make new inventions.... among other things. Features Giant Asuka Genesia and a Rampaging Berserk Oblivion Force Mech as Bosses. a boss is randomly Picked per match.) (DLC stage, Comes with buying Ketsu Obilvion) * Primordial Pantheon (Stage based on the Temple where the Gods of the Phoenixverse, The Primordial Pantheon, Inhabit. sometimes the gods will spice up the fun, Like Beta Reversing everyone's Controls, or Xi Making Everyone Grow bigger or Smaller. all the Gods can effect the stage but the stage effects only last for a few moments before they leave and the stage returns to normal) (DLC stage, Comes with Buying Goku Phoenix DLC) * Gouken Omniken's Dojo (a Floating Dojo in the Sky with a the inside of the Dojo as the main platform and the 2 sides of the roof as the smaller platforms. the Blackboard inside (which is HUGE btw) will have messages from Miiverse Cheering on the fighters as they fight.) Pic of the moment blog (Gallery) ssf1.png|Laura shows of her Final Smash: BASS CANNON!!! ssfmarta.png|This is is Marta's "artwork". With her magic coat and her Luma Twinky, she'll take down any opponent! ssf2.png|When Alvaro attacks with his drills, he builds up "KAPOW" power. Try hitting an enemy with it filled to the max! ssfthunder.png|Sergio's robotic counterpart, Thunder, joins the battle!! His fast paced Electric Claws make him a quite dangerous opponent ssfsergiodimensions.png|For Sergio's Final Smash... SERGIO DIMENSIONS!!! Melina Retron.png|Melina Retron, Enters the game! with her unique "Retro" powers, the other fighters better watch out or they'll be hit with a blast from the past! ssf3.png|Today's more of an alt outfit showcase: Laura's pre-2013 outfit and Dr Luisianna will be available to choose for Laura and Luisianna respectively ssfrobots.png|Watch out for the Robot Horde! Each type has their own movesets and they fight in large numbers against players! ssfmasterhandcrazyhand.png|These are MasterHand.EXE and CrazyHand.EXE. They appear as the final bosses of the Classic Mode. However, they keep a secret that only high-skilled players will discover... ssf alfonso jr.png|Recolors? What are those? Alfonso Jr's alts are none other than his father's Robot Masters! ssf sergio palettes.png|These are Sergio (and Sarah)'s palettes. As you can see, the two share the same colors. Two of them are based on Mega Man's Magnet Missile and Napalm Bomb, whereas the third one is more based on a certain cartoon ssf ketsu oblivion.png|Ketsu Oblivion joins the battle!! He'll be the first DLC character in the game! Gift spiral kick by sergy92-dajdvsb.png Gameplay Modes Versus Mode *Regular Versus *8-Player Versus (Wii U exclusive) *Special Versus (Wii U exclusive) *Tournament Mode (Coming Soon!) *Rules *Controls 3DS Exclusive Mode (to be named) Wii U Exclusive Mode (to Be Named) Challenges Games and More Solo 1P Modes *Classic Mode *Special Orders (Wii U exclusive) *Event Mode (Wii U exclusive) *All-Star Mode *Stadium (includes Home-run contest, Target Blast, Robot Horde Mode) *Training Mode Co-Op Modes *Co-Op Classic Mode *Co-Op Event Mode (Wii U exclusive) *Co-Op All-Star Mode *Co-Op Stadium Vault *Stage Builder *Amiibo *Customize *Trophies (includes Trophy Getter Mode, Trophy Shop, Trophy Hoard and Trophy Gallery) *Replays *Album (includes Paint Mode as well) *Movies *Sound Test *Records (includes Fighter Records, Stats and Milestones) *Tips *Masterpieces (to be Confirmed) *Options (Controls, Sound Adjusting, Internet Options and My Music) Online *With Friends (1 player or 2 Players) *With Anyone (For Fun or For Glory. Both Include Regular Versus and Team Versus, but only For Glory has one-on-one.) *Online Tournament Mode (Coming Soon!) *Spectate (Includes World Status and Replay Channel) *Conquest *Internet Options In-Game Manual Trivia *Whenever Scout-gal KOs or is KO'd by an opponent, a little prompt appears on the top right corner similar to Team Fortress 2's killfeed. For example: "Scout-gal finished off Beta Sergio". The character's names are colored depending on the player's number or team they're into. If the character is CPU controlled, it will be colored grey. See also * Final Smashes * Trophy List Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Dalton and Friends